Lost
by deathsheadx
Summary: the world of xmen evo is about to change, and they will become... lost. UPDATE: authors note: i need your help!
1. Genesis

**Lost.**

By Deathsheadx

**Disclaimer:** I don't own xmen evolution but lets pretend I do

**_This story begins after Bada-Bing Bada-Boom but before power surge_**

* * *

Lost

**part one**

The new mutants groaned as they exited the danger room...

"Oh man...I can't feel my legs!" groaned berserker

"M...y spine! My poor spine!" groaned iceman

Just then the Canadian known as Wolverine he snorted at the group of students "Quit yah whining." said Wolverine "the premier team does this in their sleep"

"Slave driver" muttered cannonball

"I heard that cornbread," snarled Wolverine

Cannonball swallowed "ummmmm mummy?"

"Wolverine, the professor wants to see you." said Jean grey walking past

Cannonball let out a sigh of relief as Wolverine started to walk away...

"Yo cornbread" said Wolverine. "This isn't over..."

"Oh mannnnn!....."

- - - - - - -

the brotherhood boarding house:

"Oh come on lance lighten up!" Groaned Tabitha

"Its not fair kitty—"

"Enough with the kitty wont answer my calls crap if she's behaving like this your better off without her" snapped Tabitha

"But I love her!"

"You know this is getting to be a sick joke with you lance what next? You join the xmen?" Snorted Pietro...

"I'm bored yo," groaned toad

"You have the attention span of an ant" snapped Tabitha..."but now that you mention it..."

"You're scheming aren't you Tabitha" said Pietro perking up...

"Yeah speedy I got an idea for some fun... down at Bayville high"

- - - - - - -

Kurt was scoffing down some marshmallows when Amara and Jubilee plonked themselves beside him "hello ladies vat seems to be the problem?"

"The mello's" said Amara

"What?"

"You've taken the last of the marshmallows and we want them." said Jubilee

"So hand them over..." said Amara

"Now see here!"

"Come on Kurt!! Please!!!" whined Jubilee

"No!" yelled Kurt

"That's it!!!" snapped Amara "I WANT THOSE MELLO'S!!!" She lunged at Kurt...

Rogue looked up from where she was sitting reading a trashy novel she looked up at the commotion on the other side of the room shook her head and went back to reading her book...

- - - - - - -

"Okay..." began Tabitha "now then lance, you sink the football field"

Lance grinned, "I'm liking this plan..."

"Glad you approve rocky!" said Tabitha "toad, blob you wreck the plumbing system and Pietro you empty the lockers"

"What about you?" asked quicksilver

"Me? Well I'm blowing up the central heating system and fuse box...said Tabitha... when we're through school will be out! No more stupid school!" said Tabitha with a wicked grin

- - - - - - -

At the Xavier institute Wolverine tensed "did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Asked a bored kitty...

((Xmen. The brotherhood has been detected at Bayville high. They are destroying the school)) came Xavier's telepathic call

Wolverine snarled "xmen suit up."

"Can we come?" asked the new mutants...

"Sorry kiddo's your not sanctioned for field operations..." said Wolverine

"That not fair!" snapped Jubilee "I know akido! I could be a great xman!"

"Don't worry sparky" said Wolverine "one of these days you'll get your chance"

Jubilee just stomped away to her room

- - - - - - -

bayville high.

"Wahoo!!! This is great!" yelled lance

"Yeah am I a genius or what?"

"Lets say, or what". Came Cyclops's voice "Tabitha what are you doing?"

"What's it look like we're having fun"

"Hey boom boom!" came toads voice "we totally clogged up the...aaaaahhhh it's the x-geeks!"

"Lance how could you do this!" Gasped kitty

"Kitty! I..." Said lance trying to take a step forward

Scot blocked lances path..."I always new you were a bad influence alvers you've turned Tabitha into a hoodlum!"

"She always was a hoodlum," muttered Jean grey

"Back off summers!" Snapped lance

"Hey! You wanna repeat that red?" Roared Tabitha

Just then everything started to shake

"So that's the way you want it Alvers? Fine! "Snapped Cyclops going for his visor

"Wait this aint me!"

"He's right slim" said Wolverine. "Something else is happening"

The xmen and brotherhood rushed outside

"Holy shi—"

Everything went white...

**end of part one**

* * *

up next:change of status

please leave a review!


	2. Awakenings

**Lost**

By Deathsheadx

**Disclaimer:** lets pretend I put it in okay?

_Previously in part one of lost:_

_Scot blocked lances path..."I always new you were a bad influence Alvers you've turned Tabitha into a hoodlum!"_

"_She always was a hoodlum," muttered Jean grey_

"_Back off summers!" Snapped lance_

"_Hey! You wanna repeat that red?" Roared Tabitha_

_Just then everything started to shake_

"_So that's the way you want it Alvers? Fine! "Snapped Cyclops going for his visor_

"_Wait this aint me!"_

"_He's right slim," said Wolverine. "Something else is happening"_

_The xmen and brotherhood rushed outside_

"_Holy shi—"_

_Everything went white..._

* * *

Lost.

**Part two**

Everything was white and then everything fell into darkness

Kitty found she couldn't breath she opened her eyes to find herself floating in a strange fluid she struggled trying to break free she tried to phase but couldn't...she was trapped suddenly she heard a muffled sound and the chamber burst open...she fell to the floor regurgitating fluids...

"Kitty!" came the familiar voice of lance as he grabbed her and held her in a tight embrace...

It was then kitty realised something both lance and herself were naked "oh man what happened? How did I get in that thing and why the hell am I naked?!"

"I don't know I woke up and I fell out of a chamber a little way back"

"Oh my god! Where are the others?" gasped kitty in horror

"I'm okay kitty!" came the voice of Nightcrawler....

"Kurt? What happened?" asked kitty

"My stories the same as lance I woke up after my chamber released me..."

"IS ANYONE OUT THERE?" shouted kitty

"Do ya have ta yell kitty? Ah can't hear mah own thoughts rahite now!"

"Rogue!" Yelled kitty running in the direction of the voice

She found rogue huddled in a corner "hiya kitty...boom booms over there and so's Freddy".

Lance walked over "have you seen toad or Pietro?"

"Nope I aint seen hide nor hair of them, neither have I seen Jean, Scott or Evan" replied rogue

"What are we going o do?" said the blob...

"I'll teleport outside and see where we are." said Kurt...

"No Kurt!" Gasped kitty

"Vas?"

"You cant teleport blindly if you do you could end up in a wall!" berated kitty

"Oh yeah..." said Kurt ruefully

"Besides..." said Tabitha stirring "just where is here? we could be in space or under the sea don't risk it till we know what we're doing..."

"Your right...SO what should we do?"

"First thing first...we look for clothes." said lance

"Good idea this fir only keeps me warm to a point!!!" said Kurt...

Lance nodded "rogue you okay..."

"Yeah I'm fine I fell hit my head it absolutely smarts..."

"Okay rogue... Tabitha how you feeling?"

"As if I was forced to eat kitty's torturous food..." moaned Tabitha

"Heyyyy!" Snapped kitty "like, my food aint that bad!"

Suddenly there was a clang and the group spun round

"Who goes there?" said kitty in a panic

Suddenly there were footsteps and a small mousy haired brunette, a bit on the skinny side and probably around kitty's size walked forward...

"Hi... who are you?" asked rogue

The girl looked shell shocked but shook her head... "My names Jennifer but my friends call me Jenni...where are we? What are we doing here?"

"I have no idea..." replied kitty

Suddenly there was a bamf as Kurt reappeared "guys I found stuff ve can use to make clothes"

"Make clothes? Are you nuts?" snapped rogue "how ah we supposed to make clothes?"

"Whoa rogue its not my fault its just there's no clothes anyvhere "

Rogue started to grumble, "this is just great...."

Kurt led the group to a room with large purple sheets of a rubber like material

"Wha? Ya expect me to wrap mah self up like a mummy?" snapped rogue

"Well no.... you see I also found unused wiring and cord and more types of material in another room and since Tabitha is such a wiz with designing clothes I thought..." Kurt trailed off

"Genius Kurt!" Said lance

Rogue sighed "I just know a'hm gonna regret this..."

- - - - -

"So Jenni where are you from?"

"Boston born and raised" said Jenni...

Kitty nodded, "say I noticed you weren't freaked out by Kurt..."

"Yeah well I got powers too I just cant control them yet..."

"Oh...okay that's cool you're a mutant then?" asked kitty

"No...my power came from another source..." Jenni looked away

Kitty noticed this reaction but decided to do nothing...

"Hey we need something to cut this material with—"

"Allow me to provide assistance." said a voice

The girls shrieked and jumped back as a 3 boys came out of the shadows one was a raven haired boy, he was the speaker he was tall and skinny most likely around 16 years of age. Beside him was a brunette also quite tall but not as skinny, there was a resemblance between the two. The third boy was a longhaired wild-eyed red headed boy

"Who the heck are you?" snapped rogue getting up

"I'm flex, this is radius and that's Benjamin...we were part of Canada's beta flight training program..."

"Is that like weapon x?" asked kitty

"Kinda but no experimentation and all that crap"

"Oh okay so... what have you been doing?"

"Following you guys...."

"What?" gasped Jenni

"Well we came out of chambers before you lot and were wondering round but then we saw the naked fuzzy dude—"began flex

"Hey!" Snapped Kurt.

"Well you are naked..." said radius

"And are you not fuzzy, elf man?" Said Benjamin

"Ya, you are correct." sighed Kurt

Lance walked forward "so you said you could help?"

"Well I can do this," said flex as he stretched out a hand that flattened and turned into a razor-sharp metal blade

"Ohhhhhh! I get it you be the scissors and I'll be the seamstress..." said Tabitha smiling...

Flex smiled "got it in one."

Within a couple of hours they all had makeshift clothing some was made of the thick rubber like material and some was made of a strong yet wafer thin translucent fabric...the hardest to make clothes for was Freddy but they succeeded...

"You know we have to find out where we are" said flex...

Lance nodded "yeah and then we gotta figure out how we got here..."

"I saw what looked like an access shaft a way back it was as far as I could go" said Kurt...

"We need to go outside..." said lance "but we don't know what environment is out there..."

"I'll go through the access tunnel." said radius...

"Are you serious?!" gasped Tabitha "but what if we're underwater or in space?"

"I have an impenetrable force field I cant turn off I wont drown, and I can keep enough oxygen in the field so I wont suffocate..." said radius

"Okay then we'll do it." said lance

The group of ten walked and climbed through the strange place in which they had awakened until they reached the access tunnel the opened it up and Radius climbed in shutting it behind him he then crawled through the tunnel and came to another hatch he opened it...

- - - - - - -

"Do you think he's okay?" Asked Jenni in fear

"I hope so..." said flex suddenly the access tunnel's doorway opened and a stunned radius stumbled in...

"Bro?" Asked flex

He raised a trembling hand and pointed down the access tunnel "you gotta see it for yourself..."

- - - - - -

Kitty followed lance and the others down the tunnel all she knew was they weren't under the sea or in space she climbed through the hatch and started to breath in the air... she frowned the air tasted and smelled funny. It had that acidic burnt quality that kitty had smelled when they had wrecked the danger room...

"I wonder what got blowed up..." began kitty

"Um kitty?" said lance his voice awed

"Yeah lance?" replied kitty

"Turn around." Said lance

Kitty turned around and her blood turned to ice.

high in the sky...

was two red suns....

"I ...I...don't think we're on earth anymore lance" said Freddy

**End of part two.**


	3. Strange new world

**Lost**

By Deathsheadx

**Disclaimer:** xmen belongs to marvel

_Previously in lost part two_

_Kitty followed lance and the others down the tunnel all she knew was they weren't under the sea or in space she climbed through the hatch and started to breath in the air... she frowned the air tasted and smelled funny. It had that acidic burnt quality that kitty had smelled when they had wrecked the danger room..._

"_I wonder what got blowed up..." began kitty_

"_Um kitty?" said lance his voice awed_

"_Yeah lance?" replied kitty_

"_Turn around." Said lance_

_Kitty turned around and her blood turned to ice. _

_High in the sky... _

_Was two red suns...._

"_I ...I...don't think we're on earth anymore lance" said Freddy_

* * *

Lost

**Part three**

It had to be some sort of sick joke. Thought Tabitha

It just had to be.

Before here was a blatant sign that she was no longer on earth. She turned and saw kitty crying into lances chest

The light...that's what did this...the light brought them there...they had been abducted by aliens...

"Tabitha ya all right?" Asked rogue

Tabitha looked at rogue her face full of tears...she nodded mutely

"Vat are we going to do?" Asked Kurt...

"I...I don't know...I..." stuttered lance he looked down at kitty

"I say we do recon," said Benjamin

Lance looked up "yeah that's a good idea... but we should stick together we don't want to lose anybody and we don't know what's out there its about 500 yards to that cluster of trees...how's about some of us scouts ahead and we follow behind by 500 yards the distance between us wont be too great..."

"I'll go with the scouts," said Tabitha "I can use my bombs as a flare to help you lot keep us in sight"

"That's great okay blob your bringing up the back Nightcrawler, Tabitha you go with radius and Benjamin that is if you guys don't mind..." said lance

"No problem" said radius

"It is fine," replied Benjamin

Suddenly there was a grumble and lance clutched his stomach "oh man...I'm hungry..."

"I've been hungry since we woke up," grumbled Freddy.

"We'll forage for food," said Nightcrawler...

"Thanks man..."

And with that the group set off ...

- - - - - - -

They had walked steadily for 2 hours when they came out of the forest they found themselves looking at a stream with weird fish jumping out and swimming up stream...

"Food!" Yelled Freddy rushing to the stream and with remarkable speed plunged a fist in and grabbed a fish and threw it on the bank...Benjamin and flex joined in

Lance turned to Nightcrawler "and you found nothing?"

"Oh we found plenty of leaves and plants and well they're inedible"

"How do you know for sure!" snapped kitty

"Whoa kitty!" said Tabitha. "Benjamin has a healing factor like badger and when he tried them the made him ill, he thinks they're all poisonous and I agree with him."

"But I'm a vegetarian! "

"We know but you're going to have to put your beliefs to one side kitty..."

"No! I wont eat living---"

"Kitty stop this right now you want to starve to death?" snapped lance "Are you that cowardly to give up?"

"What the hell are you talking about lance?!"

"If you don't eat you'll starve and die, rather than eat you want to give up...I thought the xmen don't give up!"

"Don't bring the xmen into this!"

"He's right." said rogue "the xmen don't give up...you have to go on kitty for the others who may be dead or out there somewhere it may mean sacrificing a few small beliefs but it means we go on... "

Kitty looked at rogue tears in her eyes... "Rogue I miss them my mum! My dad! Scott, Jean, Evan, Wolverine, and the new mutants I miss them so much... it hurts... I just I just wanna crawl up in a hole and die..."

"I miss my dad and my cuz," said Jenni

"I miss my sister," said radius

"Me too." said flex

"I miss Pietro and Todd," said Tabitha.

"We're all missing someone kitty but they wouldn't want us to curl up and die would they...they'd want us to go on," said lance

"Like, when did you get so smart lance?" Said kitty softly

"Me? Smart? Nah I'm as dumb as a plank that's just common sense"

Kitty smiled "well I say your smart and that's all that matters...say...how do we know the fish isn't poisonous? "

"Well if Freddy and Benjamin can eat em raw they should cause no problem cooked..." said rogue looking over to where the two boys were eating raw fish

"Ewwwww!" Cringed Jenni

"How are we going to cook them? "

"Roast them on an open fire?" said Tabitha

"Yeah!" said Nightcrawler "lets find loos twigs and leaves to make a fire... "

- - - - - -

Kitty pryde sighed and cursed herself she had forgotten how good fish tasted she snuggled in lances arms as he sung her favourite song to her...

Across from them Freddy and Benjamin were setting up camp... they had taken a large sheet of the rubbery material from the hull of the space pod, as the group had taken to describing the cylindrical container that the had left, as well as ripping out a few pipes to use as poles to make a tent big enough for them to sleep in...

"Do you think the others are out there?"

"I like to think so" said lance "I can just imagine Pietro is probably cursing and kicking up a fuss think we ditched him..."

"Yeah and Scott is doing his impression of professor Xavier telling the others to stay calm, but failing miserably" added kitty

"Yeah I can see that," chuckled lance "that guy has one huge stick up his arse...."

"Hey..." said Jenni walking over "the tents done..."

Kitty looked over at the tent and sighed it wasn't very good but it would have to do...

She walked over and stepped inside Tabitha and Jenni had made several makeshift mattresses of leaves and Freddy was already snuggling up on one...

"I will stand guard," said Benjamin "I do not need to sleep for another 72 hours..."

"Are you sure dude?" Asked lance

Benjamin nodded

"Okay..." said lance he snuggled on a bed of leaves...

Kitty made a decision she walked over to lance and lay beside him...

"Kitty? "asked lance

"Shush lance I...I just want to sleep in your arms..."

Lance nodded and pulled her close

- - - - - -

Rogue was dreaming....

Back in the early days the brotherhood days

Pietro was painting the walls blob was in the kitchen eating and lance sat on the window ledge. She walked over to him "what's up lance?"

"I was just thinking rogue...why am I such a screw up?"

"What ya talking about?"

"There's this girl see"

"That kitty girl?"

"Yeah...that's the one. She's well she's cute, not a stunner but she's cute and

Well she makes me feel funny...but I screwed it up so bad now she wont look at me..."

"Ah seen the way she looks at you lance I think she still likes you..."

"You think so?"

"Heck ah'm sure she does..."

"Thanks rogue you know you're all right... kind of like the sister I wish I had"

"Puleeze! As if!"

The two laughed...

Suddenly the dream shifted before her was two people

Irene and herself as a little girl she started to cry and Irene lifted her up and sung a lullaby as she sung the lullaby rogue could hear the love in Irene's voice...

"Go to sleep my sweet Anna... "Said Irene, tears in her eyes... she placed Anna in her crib and walked out of the room

Irene sank to the ground and started to cry. "Oh god I don't want to lose her like I lost Kurt, graydon, June and Toby... why must I lose my children!" she cried

Rogue tensed lost Kurt? But Irene never... before rogues eyes Irene shifted into mystique this shocked rogue... just how many times had mystique taken Irene's place...

As mystique walked to her room she tensed and turned round... "Erik." she said softly

"Raven. I have need of you..."

"No." replied mystique

"Do not be a fool raven... the cause..."

"Damn the cause! Erik you experimented on my son!!!"

"It was for the good of mutant kind!"

"Damn the good of mutant kind I told you I'm through working with you! I want to live a normal life with my daughter your cause cost me her little brother "

"You will not refuse my summons mystique...or else..."

"Or else what..."

"Blood contains iron does it not?"

"You're going to kill me?"

"No. I will kill her."

"You wouldn't!!" said mystique in horror...

"To safeguard the future of mutant kind... I would"

"Please no...Erik...not my Anna please!"

"Then you will do as I say?"

"Yes magneto..."

Suddenly the dream speed up it showed mystique doing terrible things on the orders of magneto and it showed a little part of raven dying with each mission it showed her crying at night longing to hold her daughter in her arms but afraid of tainting her with her blood stained hands it showed mystiques terror at Irene's prediction of her losing rogue... it showed the agony mystique felt when she realised she had lost her daughter

Rogue sat up in shock she suddenly realised just how much mystique loved her just how much of her soul she had sacrificed for her and then she remembered the other revelation, "oh mah god..." gasped rogue "Kurt really IS my brother "

**End of part three**

* * *

_Authors note:_ Benjamin does exist in the marvel universe anyone have any idea? 

_Next up:_ there will be trouble ahead...

Oh and please drop a review


	4. There will be trouble ahead

**Lost**

By Deathsheadx

**Disclaimer:** xmen belongs to marvel but in my dreams they're all mines...

_Authors note:_ there is, what seems like a boo boo in part 3 where a young mystique mentions Kurt by name...it is not a mistake. Since the memories rogue absorbed came after mystique knew of Kurt Wagner mystique and afterwards rogue uses Kurt's name to describe the baby... Kurt's real name will be revealed later

_Previously in lost part three _

_"Damn the good of mutant kind I told you I'm through working with you! I want to live a normal life with my daughter your cause cost me her little brother "_

"_You will not refuse my summons mystique...or else..."_

"_Or else what..."_

"_Blood contains iron does it not?"_

"_You're going to kill me?"_

"_No. I will kill her."_

"_You wouldn't!!" said mystique in horror..._

"_To safeguard the future of mutant kind... I would"_

"_Please no...Erik...not my Anna please!"_

"_Then you will do as I say?"_

"_Yes magneto..."_

_Suddenly the dream speed up it showed mystique doing terrible things on the orders of magneto and it showed a little part of raven dying with each mission it showed her crying at night longing to hold her daughter in her arms but afraid of tainting her with her blood stained hands it showed mystiques terror at Irene's prediction of her losing rogue... it showed the agony mystique felt when she realised she had lost her daughter_

_Rogue sat up in shock she suddenly realised just how much mystique loved her just how much of her soul she had sacrificed for her and then she remembered the other revelation, "oh mah god..." gasped rogue "Kurt really IS my brother"_

* * *

Lost

**Part four**

It was morning.

Lance, Freddy and radius were taking down the makeshift tent kitty, Tabitha and Jenni were having a quick wash in the stream. Rogue saw who she was looking for...Nightcrawler. She had to tell him she walked over to him. "Kurt?"

"Ya rogue"

"Ah got something ah need to tell ya."

"Fire away rogue."

"Mystique's mah mother"

"So? Ve already knew that"

"No...she's mah mother as well as yours"

"What are you getting at?"

"She's mah birth mother Kurt, not mah adoptive mother"

"No way? How can you be sure?"

"Ah absorbed a lot of her memories when she tried to take out Scott a while back they were mostly jumbled but I had a flashback in my dreams..."

"Whoa this is far out you're my sister"

"Your big sister by 14 months Kurt"

"I have a big sister! Say...rogue do you even have a first name?"

"Anna, mah first name is Anna... "

"What's going on?" said lance walking over...

"I'm just tell Kurt how we're related by blood..."

"By blood? But I thought mystique adopted you..."

"I guess I was wrong so what now fearless leader?"

"What? I'm no leader..." stuttered lance

"You're mistaken lance from the get go you've been the man in charge" said Kurt

"Hey... are you guys serious I'm absolutely terrified I want to run as far away from all this as I can," said lance

"But the fact is you have stayed and you have taken on the role of leadership... it is you who has delegated what each of us has done in relation to surviving this ordeal "said Benjamin

Lance sighed "okay... "

Benjamin spun round "I hear a commotion!"

"What direction?" asked flex...

Benjamin pointed across the stream

Lance nodded "Kurt, Benjamin scope it out!"

Kitty giggled, "You're a natural lance"

Lance blushed furiously

- - - - - -

Kurt and Benjamin rushed through the cluster of tree's on the other side of the stream and soon came across a steep slope at the bottom of the slope was a cylindrical structure exactly the same as the structure they had awaken in... there were a bunch of teens down below about 8 of them ganging up on 3 others..."go get the others." said Benjamin...

"Okay" said Kurt teleporting away

Benjamin snarled and burst into a sprint down the slope..."honour-less curs how dare scum like you gang up on those weaker than you!" He leaped into the air at the group...

Kurt appeared in front of lance "ve found another pod like ours... the people are awake however a group of them were ganging up on 3 of the smaller ones."

"You left Benjamin alone oh man!" Groaned flex.

"What is it?" asked rogue

"Benjamin is a well a bit of a nutter he's into all that chivalry an honour he's probably charged straight into battle..." said radius

Lance nodded "blob, radius, boom boom go with Kurt we'll follow behind..."

- - - - - -

Benjamin rushed down the slope and rushed towards the group attacking the trio

He had picked out that there were 8 in the gang picking on the trio... 3 girls 5 boys one girl was really, really fat, another girl was lanky, the third had porn star quality looks. The five boys were all freakish as well there was a big bulky boy who had energy streaming out of his eyes, a boy with strange markings on his body one boy had grey wrinkly skin a skinny boy was beside him and the last boy was all hairy... in contrast there trio was actually protecting a forth a red skinned girl...she looked similar to the grey skinned boy one boy had that blond spike off of buffy the vampire slayer look going about him... although he only had a rag protecting his modesty the second boy was a lanky yet well toned boy and the third was a girl with the physique of an adult female bodybuilder he didn't have time to think about what their powers were he could hear the threats the grey one was making, threats about eating them tearing them limb from limb making them slaves...Benjamin knew all about slavery... where he came from... the other part of him...had been a slave...but now he was free and he would be damned if he saw anyone placed in the position he himself had been in once he roared in rage...he wished he had his swords but his skills would have to do...

One of the group, the energy eye one turned round and fired a beam of energy at Benjamin he side cart-wheeled out of the way and leaped forward slamming a fist into his attacker who staggered back and went for another blast but Benjamin leaned out of the way then ducked under the outstretched arm of his opponent he grabbed the arm even through he could feel the skin burning and twisted hard breaking his opponents arm he heard a growl and ducked a fast swipe from behind it was the hairy one... Benjamin kicked the big hairy boy in the face he was about to continue when he was surrounded by mist suddenly he started to choke... he fell to the ground and struggled to get back up

"It hurtsssss doesn't it..." said a voice the mist formed a face in front of Benjamin...he recognised it as the boy with the strange markings "you should learn not to messsss—"suddenly there was a whistling sound "whatsss that?"

Benjamin looked up and smiled he had heard the bamf and he could see the rapidly expanding dot in the sky...

"Excuse me coming through!" yelled Freddy as he descended to the ground he hit the ground hard knocking everybody off their feet the mist poured out of Benjamin and shot at Freddy who smiled and opened wide he sucked the mist in... and then let out a tremendous breath...the mist man went flying... he solidified moments before smashing into a tree trunk

"Good one" said Benjamin "but how did you best the ghost boy?"

"Superior lung capacity "

"Ohhhh! Now then lets deal with these honourless curs..."

"What he said." replied Tabitha sliding down the slope with radius and Kurt

One of the gang of bullies turned around he had a greyish skin and was breathing heavily

"Ratigan...toy...deal with them..."

One boy suddenly turned into a huge rat and the girl suddenly conjured up an army of strange creatures...

The grey boy turned back to the trio "I will take back what is mines!"

"You can forget it freak yelled the blond boy at the front "you aint getting the girl back!"

"Monet belongs to me..."

"Wellll... we beg to differ," said lance from on top of the slope

The greyish boy snarled and turned round to call the others only to see

The blob sitting on ratigan

Toy unconscious and her creations vanishing

Benjamin kicking the crap out of the hairy boy again

Tabitha pulling the hair out of the fat girls head

Lance, kitty, rogue and flex coming down the slope

"Trip! Get us out of here!" he wheezed

"Okay boss" said the skinny girl she raised her hands and the grey skinned boy's group of flunkies began to glow

"Monet this isn't over! And as for you..." The grey skinned teen wheezed while looking at the others... "I'm going to enjoy feasting on your marrow you haven't heard the last of Emplate!"

With a flash the 8 were gone

"Whoa that guy has anger issues..." muttered kitty...

Jenni nodded in agreement

The quartet (that is the three teens plus the red skinned teen they were protecting from Emplate) walked forward...

"Thanks." said the blond haired boy.

"It was nothing I'm lance and these are well you could say they're my crew. What's your names and what happened?"

"Im Kurt Pastorius but you can call me Refrax," said the blond boy

"Another Kurt! My name is Kurt too" said Nightcrawler

"Arlee hicks my friends called me buff" said the muscular girl

"My names Peter, peter parker," said the brown haired boy "the red skinned girl with the razor sharp skin is Monet the object of Emplate's rage. When we awoke in those strange chambers we found Monet hiding...she doesn't say much at all and it comes out all garbled up and then we discovered what the Emplate was doing..."

"What was he doing? "

"He was sucking the life out of the people in the other chambers, he's got these mouths on his hands see and they have teeth" said Arlee shuddering

"And he sucks the marrow out of his victims when he's done they either die or they join him as slaves..." said Refrax

"Yeah out of the five we saw him suck 4 joined his side and now have suckers on their hands" said peter

Kitty shuddered in horror "what a monster..."

"Yeah a monster thanks for driving him away..." said peter

"It was nothing," replied lance "What now?"

"I have no idea," said Refrax

"I know why don't they join us? Safety in numbers!" Said Kurt

"Good idea Kurt... so what do you say how about we travel together?"

"I'm up for it." said Refrax "what about you guys?" he said turning to the others

Peter nodded

As did buff and Monet

"Its settled then. We're would be honoured to join your team..."

And with that lances crew gained four new members...swelling to a grand total of 14 and they walked away eager to continue their journey

- - - - - - -

Miles away in a barren area of land stood a tall structure... a tower

A raven-haired woman walked into the main throne room where a solitary figure sat...

"My lord she said I sense a great disturbance...a gathering...."

"Cant your soothsaying be any clearer Selene?"

"I...I am sorry my lord..." she reached forward and caressed his white locks of hair suddenly she was sent flying by a mighty slap..."my lord?"

"Never touch me without permission bitch..."

"I...am sorry my lord please forgive me..."

"We shall see Selene...now leave me and do not return until you can tell me more about this threat..."

"Yes my lord..."

"My lord!" came a cry "my lord!"

"What is it gordy?"

"Your second wife, she has run away!"

"WHATTTTTT!!!" Roared the man on the throne "how did she get past security? Kill the entire morning shift for such lax vigilance!"

"Yes my lord... "

The man turned to a window "and get me Lebeau and his marauders... "

Moments later a teen nearly 20 years of age walked into the throne room. "You call remy?"

"Lebeau... I need you to retrieve some errant property, "

"You're fille? You should keep that girl on a lease..."

"No not her... the child she carries... she is nearly due, bring back my child, do what you want with her..."

"You're the boss," said remy "usual fee's apply"

"... Very well" said the man

Remy Lebeau left the throne room and the lord sat on his throne his eyes glowing ominously

**End of part four**

_

* * *

_

_Authors note:_ do you know the connection between one of the newly introduced characters and buffy the vampire slayer the TV series? A hint: season two

_Next up:_ ANOTHER new member?!! And at last the crew reaches ...well that would be telling

Oh and a shout out to Phoenix Boepple and ldypebsaby thanks for the reviews I hope your enjoying the ride

Oh and everybody don't forget to leave a review!


	5. Another new arrival

**Lost**

By Deathsheadx

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing marvel is xmen's baby daddy

_Previously in lost part four_

"_What is it gordy?"_

"_Your second wife, she has run away!"_

"_WHATTTTTT!!!" Roared the man on the throne "how did she get past security? Kill the entire morning shift for such lax vigilance!"_

"_Yes my lord… "_

_The man turned to a window "and get me Lebeau and his marauders… "_

_Moments later a teen nearly 20 years of age walked into the throne room. "You call remy?"_

"_Lebeau… I need you to retrieve some errant property, "_

"_You're fille? You should keep that girl on a lease…"_

"_No not her… the child she carries… she is nearly due, bring back my child, do what you want with her…"_

"_You're the boss," said remy "usual fee's apply"_

"… _Very well" said the man_

_Remy Lebeau left the throne room and the lord sat on his throne his eyes glowing ominously_

* * *

Lost

**Part five**

She grimaced as she struggled with the gearshift of her transport

"Stupid frellin botch job…why cant anything go right…" there was a bump and the vehicle came to a halt… "Dammit!" She cried, "not now! Not now!"

Suddenly the transport lurched and ripped open, a hand reached in and grabbed her yanking her out of the vehicle and she found herself hefted in the air by a tall muscular teenage girl

"Skeet careful with de merchandise de boss he not be to pleased if we damage the package…" said a voice behind the Amazonian like teen the girl struggling in skeet's grip could see a group of people she paled at the sight of the leader, darklord's number one merc… le'beau beside him was the rest of his marauders

A skinny blond kid dropped down and walked over towards skeet but stopped "That aint her remy." said the blond kid

"What?" Snapped remy Le'beau he walked over to the young woman… and shook his head sighing… "Clever girl, clever, clever girl trick remy with a decoy… only make it all the more sweeter when we finally catch you… skeet, dispose of de decoy we have to go back and try and pick up the real deals trail…"

Skeet nodded and broke the girls neck

"Shouldn't we have questioned the girl first?" asked the blond boy…

"No Kyle, knowing the big boss's fille she would have made sure the decoy tell us nothing marauders mount up and move out!"

A short while after they left a figure materialised near the wreckage of the transport he looked at the dead body and knelt down beside her closing her eyes… he got up and raised his wrist to his masked face… "Maker…they didn't get her. "

"Good. Return home."

"As you command maker, one to body slide"

And with that the figure was gone

- - - - - -

"Sooooo then what where you doing before you woke up in that pod? Asked Tabitha "

"Well I was in the middle of a good charlotte gig" said refrax

"Good charlotte? You don't look like a good charlotte fan…"

"I'm not, but my girlfriend she's a good charlotte freak and well the things us men do to keep you women happy"

"Ha, not to keep us happy to get laid you mean" snorted Tabitha

"That's the end result yes…" smiled refrax then he sighed

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Yeah I can only hope I see her again…"

While this conversation was going on lance was in conference with rogue and flex…

"I disagree." said flex to rogue "I think we should continue to travel not stay in one place for too long"

"Gotta agree with flex, rogue" said lance "I know the idea of stability sounds good right now but we're in no position to set up a permanent camp out here, we've only been up for about 48 hours and we found a second pod and made enemies of emplate and his crew, we also have no idea of the weather…and besides we have to try to find the others"

Rogue snorted "fine! She stormed off"

"What's with her?" Asked lance in surprise

Rogue was walking at a brisk pace

"Anna vat seems to be the problem?" asked Nightcrawler

"Ah got pissed off with lance,"

"Why? Vhat did he do wrong"

"Nothing he just pointed out how stupid mah idea was."

"vhat idea?"

"Ah suggested we set up a permanent camp out here he pointed out that we have no idea what are environment is truly like and we have to keep looking for the others"

"So why are you upset?"

"Because ah'm afraid Kurt. Ah'm afraid of what we might find ah mean look at emplate if we hadn't got involved he would of killed or made slaves of refrax and the others… what if there are more like him out there ah'm afraid of seeing Amara or Jamie as slaves or mangled up by some nasty mutant…ah don't think ah could handle it"

"Rogue you're stronger than you give yourself credit and I think that you wouldn't accept settling down right now you would wonder about them, it would drive you mad not having any idea about their whereabouts "

"Your right Kurt ah guess ah needed someone to remind me"

"What are little brothers for?"

"That would be to aggravate and infuriate." said rogue with a smirk

Nightcrawler clutched his chest…"ahhh you vound me rogue! How could you say such things!" Then he started to laugh and moment's later rogue joined him

"GUYS! GUYS!" Came Jenni's yell

"What is it Jenni?" asked lance

"You wouldn't believe what me and Freddy found?"

"What did you find?"

"Tracks…"

"Tracks?"

"Tire tracks…"

"That means a vehicle of some sort said radius…if we follow the tracks" began lance

"The vehicle may lead us to civilisation…" finished Benjamin

"But what if they're hostile?" mused radius

Lance thought about this "We keep our distance and hope for the best…" he said

The group started to follow the tracks

- - - - - -

Kitty groaned, "My legs are so tired I think they're going to fall off"

Suddenly she was scoped off her feet. "Well then allow me to carry you miss pryde." said lance

"Why mister alvers are you trying to seduce me?" Said kitty smiling

"Somebody shoot me now!" gagged rogue

"Yeah enough with the sickening mushy stuff." said radius

"Well I think it's cute…" replied Freddy

"Why mister dukes ah do believe yah have a soft side!" said Jenni mimicking a southern accent

"Hey! Ah'm the only southern gal in this group, stop butchering mah accent!" Said rogue with mock indignation

"Oh hush you!" said Tabitha elbowing rogue "can't you see Jenni is sweet on Freddy?" She whispered

Rogues eyes boggled "you can't be serious!"

"Oh yes I am Jenni spends most of her time with Freddy he's the one she opens up to…"

"Oh mah god you're right!"

"Shush! Not so loud!" whispered Tabitha

"Oh sorry…"

"What are you two whispering about?" asked Jenni

"Oh nothing, nothing…"

"Yeah right…."

"Everyone hold up! Quarter mile away there's the vehicle that made these tracks according to Kurt its stationary" said flex…

Lance nodded "radius, Freddy and me shall go in and check it out… the rest of you wait here…"

- - - -

The trio approached the transport... it looked like an armour-plated dune buggy…

There was a figure desperately trying to fix a busted tire she was a young woman, actually a girl nearing her late teens she had short black hair with a blond fringe and she was heavily pregnant

"Hi there need a hand?" asked lance

The girl shrieked and spun round raising a staff to strike…

"Whoa there missy don't rip our heads off!" yelled radius "we're new around here we were looking for other civilised people, you're the first we've found in two days"

The girl looked uncertain then eyed the makeshift clothes that they were wearing… "You ARE new…" she let out a sigh of relief

"Say can you tell us what's going on? How we got here?" asked lance

"Well you're probably from the last pods…"

"Your from a pod as well?"

"Yeah my pod landed nearly two years ago"

"Nearly two years ago?!"

"Yes according to some of the others they've been here for nearly ten years… "

"Oh man…wait are you from earth?"

"Well duh! Of course I'm from earth!"

"What day was it when you were…"

"Abducted April 11th 2003"

"You were abducted on the same day as us and yet you were here for over two years?! I think I need to sit down…" said radius…

Lance was mulling over the new information "radius go get the others don't say anything till we're all together…"

Radius nodded and broke off in a run

Lance turned to the girl "so what's you name and where are you off to?"

"My name…" lance noted the hesitation. "My names Francesca, Francesca emirate" said the girl

"So where are you headed?"

"I'm headed to a free hold"

"A free hold?"

"A place where I can...i can…oh crap"

"Oh crap?" Asked Freddy

"My waters…my waters just broke…"

"You're having your baby?" Said lance in a panic

"It would seem she can't wait until I reach the free hold"

"She's having her baby Freddy!"

"I know that lance…"

"What do we do!"

"Don't worry lance I've delivered babies before"

"What you have?"

"Well they were baby horses and cattle but yeah I've delivered babies before"

"Well that's just great!" snorted Francesca "you're a vet…ohhhh I'm having my contractions!"

The others arrived to see Freddy on his knees his hands between a girls legs…

"What's going on?" Asked Tabitha

"She's having a baby!" said lance his voice slightly high strung

"Yeah and Freddy's going to deliver it…"

"We'll need some water to clean up." said Freddy looking back

"Water…yess water" mumbled lance

"Oh dear." said rogue "ah think this has been a bit to much for lance kitty sit him down and calm him down… now how are we going to get the water from the stream over to Freddy?"

"I know!" said flex he morphed a hand into a bowl like structure

"You are full of surprises flex…"

"There's a lot about me you don't know." smiled flex leaning forward

"Oi stop that right now go get the water!" snapped rogue

"Yes maam!" smiled flex…

- - - - -

A little while later Francesca was holding her newborn baby daughter in her arms…"thank you, thank you." she said to Freddy.

"It was nothing." he said blushing

"Hold on to him girlfriend…" said buff giggling "cause if you don't I'll snatch him up for myself"

Now both Jenni and Freddy were blushing

Lance was back to what was relatively normal for him "So this free hold…"

"Its one of the main gathering places for those of us who have awakened on this world"

Lance nodded maybe, maybe he'd find some of the others "Can you take us there?" He asked

"Sure!" smiled Francesca…

- - - - - -

The group travelled together for a day they learned many things like there was edible vegetation and the kicker…according to the eldest new citizens who were in their twenties but arrived in their teens there had been no adults whatsoever

"Lance…. me and Kurt are gonna run up ahead…" said kitty

Lance nodded and watched as kitty rushed off he turned to Francesca "So exactly where did you come from, I mean in your transport"

"Well I was leaving my old crew, and looking to start over in the neutral zone that is the freehold…"

"Wait there's a war going on?"

"More of a cold war between darklord and the maker they're evenly matched and have a tentative truce part of the truce is to leave certain areas alone, these are known as free holds."

Suddenly kitty let out a strangled cry

"KITTY?" Shouted Lance running forward he looked round and could see the structures in the distance.

As he got closer he realised something was bothering him he could see several buildings covered in wild strange ivy, some buildings were burnt out husks but there was something else…

And then he saw what kitty was crying about.

"Oh my god." he gasped

On the ground….

Worn and battered…

Was a road sign, which said

_**Welcome to Bayville. **_

**End of part five**

_Bwah-ha-ha-ha-ha! Bet you didn't see that coming!_

_Next up: shock and awe, plus the return of Pietro! And he's brought somebody with him…_


	6. Home?

**Lost**

By Deathsheadx

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

_Previously in lost part five_

"_Wait there's a war going on?"_

"_More of a cold war between darklord and the maker they're evenly matched and have a tentative truce part of the truce is to leave certain areas alone, these are known as free holds." _

_Suddenly Kitty let out a strangled cry_

"_KITTY?" Shouted Lance running forward he looked round and could see the structures in the distance._

_As he got closer he realised something was bothering him he could see several buildings covered in wild strange ivy, some buildings were burnt out husks but there was something else…_

_And then he saw what Kitty was crying about._

"_Oh my god." he gasped_

_On the ground…._

_Worn and battered…_

_Was a road sign, which said_

_**Welcome to Bayville. **_

Lost

Part 6 

Suddenly Lance knew.

He knew what had felt so strange about the series of buildings before him…he had recognised it for what it was…it was Bayville

But how? They were on an alien planet with strange creatures and plantlife but the habitat before him was Bayville.

He could see Bayville high from his vantage poin, and Bayville mall he could see the grindstone, the boarding house, the police station…everything some of it was flooded but he knew for certain,

This was Bayville.

"Did you know about this?" asked rogue

"No," said Francesca "I never knew all the places I've been to so far are alien in design both the dark tower and the techtropolis city don't understand how this could be here?"

"We have to find out… first thing first we have to cross the bridge into Bayville" said Lance

The group made there way down to the bridge into Bayville only to find it guarded by two large burly mutants "halt!!!" roared one "state your business!"

"Um well…Francesca? " asked Lance

"We've come to make a home for our…crew" said Francesca

"Pah we're not letting anybody--- "

"You're mistaken." said Francesca "you will let us pass."

The guards seemed to be in a trance

"In fact you will forget we passed through the gates…."

"What did you do?" Asked Peter

"I'm a telepath." said Francesca "I suggested he let us pass and forget he saw us enter"

"Okay you haven't been reading my mind have you?" asked Peter

"No, I didn't think to" said Francesca

"Oh…okay"

"Why you having dirty little thoughts or something?"she asked.

Peter blushed furiously and Francesca giggled

As the group walked through the main street of Bayville the looked at the people going about there business not one of them seemed to be older than 18 they wore a mismatch of clothing there were some who were wearing a dinner jacket with a leather mini skirt some were wearing weird creations a bit like the makeshift clothing Lance and the others were wearing… every so often Francesca would warn the others of people with malicious intent and the largely managed to avoid the gangs that were going around

Lance was silent through all this as was all the other Bayville residents in the group...they were in shock at the fact that only a few days ago their world was normal they had walked down this street but now… Lance sighed and straigtened up now wasn't the time for recriminations or to let this strangeness get him down…he had to be strong the others were counting on him "okay Kurt can you teleport over to the boarding house take rogue with you… "

"Why am ah going to the boarding house?" Asked rogue

"because you've been to the boarding house and we need to check and see if it's the real deal"

Kurt nodded grabbed rogue and vanished

"What now" said Refrax

"Now we wait…"

- - - - - -

Kurt teleported to the boarding house the front was covered in the strange ivory that he had seen covering a lot of the the buildings

"Ah'm going inside" said rogue "watch mah back."

"You got it rogue" said Kurt

Rogue looked round "lets not go trough the front entrance get us to the roof." she said

Kurt teleported onto the roof rogue ripped some off the vines away from a window and pried it open

She dropped through the window and Kurt followed

"Anna?"

"This used to be mah room Kurt… its been trashed and it's a wreck…" rogue walked over to a wall and lifted up a torn piece of wall paper "but its definetly my old room"

Kurt looked at the what was scribbled on the wall it was the words: brotherhood was 'ere "you wrote that?"

"Nope toad did ah was so p'ed off mystique made Lance and toad wallpaper mah room."

"So this is definetly the boarding house"

"It would seem so…"

Suddenly they were interrupted by a scream they spun round to see a seven year old lizard girl there was the sound of approaching footsteps

"Kurt! Get us out of here!" Snapped rogue

"You don't have to tell me twice!" he grabbed rogue and teleported them away

"You know we haven't even talked about our abilities…" muttered Radius

To freddy

"Yeah you're—heads up! Rogue and Nightcrawler are back!"

Lance walked over to rogue "is it?"

"Yeah it's the real deal alright its also occupied"

"£ !!!" swore Lance "this makes no sense…"

"well we can worry about the implications later" said Francesca "we need to find habitable accomedations…"

Lance nodded "okay there are 15 of us and a baby we need someplace with enough room for us to sleep I'm heading in direction of the school."

"ah man! I cant believe we're heading to school!" Muttered Refrax

"tell me about it." sighed Tabitha "I hoped that I would never have to step foot in one again…"

within 10 minutes they made their way to bayville high. It was a wreck half the walls had caved in he could see a group of people on bikes and a woman sitting on what looked like a throne. "great… another place occupied." said Lance he was about to turn and walk away when he noticed something, it was a group of about five people all tied up but what caught his eye was a familiar white haired youth bound and gagged

"Pietro?" Gasped Lance in surprise the blob cracked his knuckles and stood up… started to move towards the school… "hold up freddy we cant just run in there!"

"Why not" said Benjamin "I say we rush them take them by surprise."

"Its not that simple we have no idea of there numbers or their capabilities and beside we have no were to retreat to…" we need a plan of action…

"Francesca can you talk to us telepathicly?"

((yes)) came the telepathic reply

"good." smiled Lance "Kurt and Kitty are our best stealth mutants…if we create a diversion they could get those people out of there… but where to retreat to?"

"Bayville leisure center." said Francesca suddenly

"What do you mean"

"I searched the closest minds around for somewhere uninhabited it seems the leisure center is unoccupied…"

"Why would it be unoccupied "

"its in the area of Bayville that's flooded…"

"Peter, Buff, take Monet and Jenni, follow Francesca to the leisure center…Francesca I want you to relay directions to the leisure center to the rest of us telepathicly"

Francesca, Peter and the others nodded and took off…

"Refrax you said you have xray vision." said Lance

"Yeah but it comes and goes…"

"Okay see if you can focus it we need to get an estimate of how many are inside the school"

Refrax nodded and stood up he squinted as if he was trying to focus

"1,2,3,5…6 inside" he said

"good that brings the gang up to 12 Here's what we're going to do… Kurt drop me on the football field then teleport blob, boom boom and Flex into the school attack the guys on the inside. rogue you borrow Kurts ability and teleport them out while Radius you, Refrax and benjamin lead the attack on the gang members outside while this is going on Kitty you phase the prisoners out of the bindings Kurt teleports them out of there then you and rogue get Refrax, Radius and benjamin out I'll cause a serious earthquake stopping the gang from following and with Francesca's mental prodding we make our way to the leisure center. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Came the replie

"I hope to god this works…" muttered Lance…"lets do this!"

- - - - -

Samantha felipe had arrived on this strange world 4 years ago she had struggled, indured many a humiliation and pain to claw her way to the top of her own gang…she ruled it with an iron fist she had returned from a gang meeting to find a group of squatters in her base she had taken them by surprise and quickly subdued them

Suddenly there was a massive tremble coming from the direction of the football field and then three guys in makeshift clothing charged towards her gang one of them fired an energy blast from his eyes knocking one of her goons over and then just as she was about to call the rest of the gang from inside she heard a boom as one of the windows exploded

She got up from her throne and let out a fire blast it hit the target dead on with no effect, he just smiled and threw one of her flunkies into her…

Then she realised the prisoners were gone!

rogue teleported into the school she had to gather the others before her porting ability ran out suddenly a giant birdman dropped from the floor above in front of her

she instinctively went to teleport but her head was wracked with pain

"cant have you bailing dearie" said the birdman "nobody messes with the reavers and gets away with it…"

rogue struggled to shake of the haze of pain

"I'm going to enjoy breaking you deari--awk!" The birdman was cut off suddenly he was clutching at her throat rogue looked up to see a mysterious figure materialising he was dressed in a white outfit and combat boots that covered him from head to toe the only parts exsposed were his eyes and his bare muscular arms strapped to his back was a sheathed sword and throwing stars… rogue realised that her head was clear she wanted to find out more about the strange being but remembered she had a mission to complete she teleported away….

Benjamin smiled as he tied a boy who could stretch parts of his body into knots… "you are no challenge!" He bellowed "reavers? More like quavers!"

"I think that's all of them!" said Radius

Just then rogue appeared "gather around boys ah got one port left!"

Samantha screamed in rage as they vanished who ever her attackers were she would have her revenge…

"I know what your thinking about Samantha…" came a voice

She spun round and came face to face with the white garbed figure who had earlier saved rogue "y-you!" She gasped

"Me." said the figure

"Surely you cannot deny me vengance?!"

"Forget it Samantha, you even look maliciously at any of them you deal with me."

"They attacked my base!!"

"Be glad they got here before you killed those prisoners Samantha or else you would have had to deal with me."

"Your serious aren't you whiteknight!"

"Very serious."

"But why?"

"I have… a vested intrest Samantha…but its none of your concern save the fact they are off limits…do you understand?"

"Yes." groaned Samantha

"Good." replied whiteknight turning and walking away

- - - - - - -

"wahoo!" victory yelled Tabitha.

"Don't celebrate yet boom boom! We have to make sure they're all right," said Kitty

Just then the raven haired girl stirred she opened her eyes… and everything went haywire lights flickered on and off the water from the level below started to churn wildly

"Who are you?!!!" she screamed…

"Whoa! whoa!" Yelled Lance "calm down lady we rescued you from the badguys!"

"No! this is another trick isn't it!" screamed the girl

Francesca's eyes glowed then she suddenly stumbled back And the girl snapped round to look at her "how dare you! How dare you try to strike me down with your mind tricks!"

"I'll do what ever it takes to protect Meg!"

"Meg?" Said the girl hesitating

"My baby!!!"

"Your baby?" Gasped the girl "I…i.. I'm so confused…Pietro! Help me!"

Suddenly Pietro was at the girls side "its okay its okay, I'm here now…I'll keep you safe…"

The chaos died down

"Pietro, you know this lunatic?" asked Nightcrawler

"This lunitic as you so elequintly called her happens to be my sister."

"Whoa hold up you have a sister?!" said Lance

"Her name is Wanda and she is my twin sister… her powers started to rage out of control and our father placed her in a sanitorium cause he couldn't handle it…" said Pietro softly

"Wow you have a sister…" said Tabitha…

"Yeah, so what took you guys so long?"

"How long have you been here? "

"2 months we were moving from place o place, finally we got tired and we discovered Bayville the boarding house was occupied as was the mall and the school was empty, next thing we know we get attacked by a mad woman and her goons , and when next we wake we're here."

"We've only been up and about the last 4 days… who are the others?"

"The blind girl her name is Madalyne"

As Kitty got a good look at the girl she looked to be around 14 years of age with one side of her head shaved the other half of her red hair in dreads and a strip of cloth around her eyes she gasped "Jean?"

"No my names Madalyne." said the girl "Pietro keeps telling me I look like a younger version of this Jean grey but unfortunately I cant see it for myself… "

"How did you lose your eyesight?"

"I don't know I woke up blind"

"Oh…"

"My names Pamela." said another red headed girl who's body was covered with leaves

"I'm Shola" said the black boy smiling…

"Well you guys are welcome to join my crew."

"Tribe." said Pietro absent mindedly

"Huh?"

"They call groups bigger than 10 a tribe round these parts … "

"Really?"

"Yeah you need a banner representing your tribe as well as a domain of your own"

"Well we have the domain," said Kitty "we just need a name and a banner…how about Lances legion?"

"Lame!" said Tabitha "I say the neo brotherhood."

"That's even lamer!!!" said Kurt "how about x---"

"Noooo!!!! No way! we are not calling ourselves x geeks!" said Lance "we need something cutting edge something that stands out…"

"Grey wolf." said Refrax

"Grey wolf?" Asked Buff

"Well yeah I'm a warhammer 40k nut and the space wolves are cool and besides I wolves are top dogs in the canine family"

"But grey is so dull! Blue, green or red would be better!" said Jenni

"I got it the crimson wolves!" Said Lance "Wolves gathered together are a pack and we're like a pack and red usually signifies dangerous… and we have some dangerous skills…"

"You know… it works." said Kitty

The group started to grin "the crimson wolves it is! now then whats the next plan tribe leader!" asked Radius

"We fortify and fix up and see what is needed to become self seficient"

"Give me some seeds and I can make stuff that takes months grow in days" said Pamela

"Between me and maddie we can fix the gate up…" said Shola

"I have an idea for creating a pump we could use to filter the water!" said Peter

The newly formed tribe talked into the early hours of the morning…with renewed hope and vigor things maybe screwy but they realised they had each other…

- - - - - -

**end of part six**

next up the crimson wolves start to build a life in Bayville,

remy and his marauders are closing in on their prey

Just who is whiteknight?


	7. Authors note

**Authors note: dilemma**

Hi Deathsheadx here.

I have a bit of a dilemma with the story **lost**. And I need your help to resolve it.

As you know xmen evolution has a huge cast of characters and potential for other characters. And I have big ideas for most of them.

The problem is do I derail the story to introduce some of them or write their adventures as a side story to this one. The stories would cross over at a later stage. this way and it wouldn't take so long to get to the pay off in certain respects.

What I need is your feedback

Do you want **Alex's adventure** (yes havok!) as a side story…

Or should I have an intermission in lost where I would place his story.

Drop a review and tell me.

Oh and I need a response on this soon as it holds up progression of the story


End file.
